Satisfying a Dream
by PiKairiDreaM00n
Summary: For Christmas, Lory has another mission for all three LoveMe members. What will they do this time? What? Why does it involve Setsu and Cain?
1. The Beginning

Yay! Something for Christmas? Sorry, I know a few people were disappointed that Drunken State is staying as a one-shot. But it feels right. Oh yes, this is somewhat short. Or really short. XD But I hope this satisfies somewhat. As always, please review. I love them even if it's a criticism. :) I know my grammar needs some help and it'd be awesome if you guys would help me and point them out.

Before I forget, the characters belong to the awesome author of Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura. I only wish I own them. :D

-PiKairi

* * *

"Close the door!" Kanae suddenly yanked Kyoko to the side and suspiciously looked outside before quickly closing the door. Huddled next to the table was Chiori, who Kyoko assumed was trying to act inconspicuous. Giving her an embarrassed smile, Chiori stood up.

"Moko-san...?" Kyoko asked uncertainly, "Amamiya-san...? What's- "

Kanae interrupted her, "After last Valentine's Day, don't you have any suspicions the president is going to have a surprise visit again?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Kyoko was interrupted again, but this time because of the door opening. All three of them froze.

"Ah. Great timing! It's nice to see all three of you here." The president walked in nonchalantly followed by what seemed to be a huge line of walking boxes. Of course, it was actually people carrying them but the boxes were huge, full of things Kanae, Kyoko, and Chiori felt they should try not to find out. However, before they could try to leave, the people carrying them quickly placed them down in the room and left.

"..." Kanae, Kyoko and Chiori had no words for their efficiency. In just a few minutes, the boxes had almost filled up half the room. While they were itching to ask what the boxes were for, none of them could find the courage to do so.

"Oh, don't be so nervous. They're just letters," the president said dismissively but his answer mystified the three.

Finally, Kyoko found the nerve to speak, "Letters? From who?"

"From the children. Christmas letters to Santa, of course," the president patted Kyoko on the shoulder, "and of course, I'm leaving the letter writing to all you Santas!"

Typical to his usual adieu, he left regally, leaving all three of them dazed.

"Us? Santa?!" Chiori exclaimed. She looked at all the boxes, disbelievingly.

After a pause, Kanae spoke up resignedly, "I guess we have to get started then."


	2. The Calm Before the Storm?

WHOO! Finally finished chapter 2! Hope you like it! :) A little bit heavier but it's a little necessary. Hopefully I can finish by Christmas. So if you're lucky, that means daily updates! Enjoy!

As always, I don't own the characters. Yoshiki Nakamura does :D

-PiKairi

* * *

"Will we EVER get it done?! Kanae spit out angrily as she typed, "These kids are such brats! Always wanting this and that. So materialistic!"

Kyoko gave a helpless laugh and looked over to Chiori who seemed to have forgotten all about writing the letters and instead was writing furiously in her notebook; she was most likely cursing the children for their frivolous wishes.

"Amamiya-san... Moko-san..."

"What's wrong with them?" Maria asked, suddenly appearing at Kyoko's side.

"EH?! MARIA?!" Kyoko exclaimed, shocked at her sudden appearance.

Maria smiled happily and answered Kyoko's unspoken question, "Grandfather said it was okay to come by and visit you, big sister!"

"Thanks for visiting, Maria," Kyoko smiled, "We're almost done, we only have a few letters left." Kyoko said, gesturing to the last few letters.

"No. We just finished that too." Kanae interrupted, apparently already over cursing the children, "Are you done with that one?"

Kyoko looked over at the last letter she had on her desk. "No, this..." Kyoko paused, face darkening.

Kanae backed up a little, bracing for the scary atmosphere Kyoko periodically emitted. "Wait..!"

"Oh!" Maria suddenly exclaimed, breaking the tense atmosphere, "If you don't know what to do with the letter, why don't you ask Grandfather? He'll know what to do with it."

Before they knew it, they were already in Lory's office. Of course they shouldn't have been shocked but nevertheless, they were. Lory's office was literally transformed into Santa's workshop complete with elves that were frantically busy writing what seemed to be more letters.

"Wait. More letters?!" Kanae said in amazement while looking around.

Maria managed not to be too distracted by the spectacle and called out, "Grandfather!"

The santa turned around and answered back, almost as excited as the children watching the entire process. Ironically, besides Maria, everyone else wondered whether they were just the odd ones out.

Luckily, after a bit, "Santa" was able to leave. Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori followed along, leaving Maria after she was called away.

Settling in, Lory finally spoke up, "So what seems to be the problem?"

Kyoko fidgeted a while before answering with an uncertain, "I'm not sure how to answer the letter..."

Figuring that the present the child asked for was going to be too expensive, Lory asked quizzically, "The templates didn't help? You could've wrote that too many children were asking for it and it might not be possible for Santa to get it."

Kyoko emphatically shook her head, "I can't do that!" She stayed quiet for a while before quietly saying, "The child asked for a happy family for Christmas."

The mood became unbearably heavy for all of them. It was too delicate of a situation to do anything. But before long Kanae coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Actually, I have one like that too," she whispered.

Chiori also joined in nervously, "I have a troublesome letter too, though they're not asking for a family."

Lory gave all three of them a glance.

"Go back. I'll handle it and get back to you."


	3. Meeting Him

Very close to submitting daily but I guess I couldn't finish in time. XD However, it's a little bit longer so I hope that compensates.

On another note, this was definitely my favorite chapter so far. And I definitely can't wait to write the next chapter. Hopefully it'll come out on Christmas Eve.

Skip Beat characters don't belong to me. However, Kiyoshi does. I know he's a little awkward but remember, he's 11. Do you guys like him?

-PiKairi

* * *

"There you go!" Jelly Woods happily spun around, "Once again, the debut of the Heel siblings!"

Kyoko smiled, though it was more of a grimace. Inside, Kyoko was almost exhausted at the series of events that happened. She wondered why the President chose Setsuka and Cain to fulfill the wish. They were SIBLINGS, for goodness sakes. Immediately, the President's face with him saying, "Because it's fun!" appeared. She quickly tried to banish the thought, figuring that it didn't matter what the reason was.

"Brother." Setsu called out to Cain before making her way to him. Both of them were informed of what they were supposed to do.

"Good luck!" Jelly called out to the two, "I'm sure the boy would love you two!"

Walking outside of the building, Cain and Setsu were approached by a strange man.

"The President instructed me to relay that you may use this car for the time being." The strange man gestured to the car, gave Cain the keys, bowed, and left. Unlike Ren's usual car, it was a silver family car with four seats, nice for a well-off family.

None of them said anything but then quickly shook it off as they got into the front seats. Taking the wheel, Cain drove over to the orphanage where the boy who wrote the letter lived.

As he drove, Kyoko began reading the boy's information.  
"Kiyoshi. 11 years old. Blood Type: A. Personality: Stubborn and moody," Setsu frowned, "Brother. He seems like you."

Affronted, Cain replied, "I'm not 11."

Kyoko felt disbelief and almost wanted to retort that it shouldn't be that part that he should be defensive about. Instead, Setsu answered, "But you complained about having to share when you found out he would temporarily be our brother."

Cain pouted cutely at her and Setsu's will almost crumbled. She wondered if it was Cain that actually had a sister complex rather than Setsu having a brother complex. Composing herself, Setsu ordered Cain to behave and they finally made it to the orphanage with little trouble. Of course, it was only temporarily. Problems started appearing once Cain and Setsu walked into the orphanage.

The person in the front desk was definitely not calm as she asked them what their business was, stuttering badly the whole time. Kyoko felt bad for her as she looked over at Cain who was currently sitting languidly on a chair near the door, holding a smoke but not smoking.  
"P-p-please r-remind h-him n-n-not t-to l-light th-that," the person in the front desk tried to say.

Setsu called over to Cain with a brief "Don't light that, ok Brother?" before looking back to the person and giving her the necessary paperwork.

"We'll be borrowing Kiyoshi until the holiday ends." Setsu informed her.

She opened her mouth to protest but a look from Cain immediately made her go quiet. She couldn't say anything and just opened the door, leading the two to a small room.

"I'll call Kiyoshi." she mumbled, not meeting any of their eyes. She politely bowed and left. Moments later, a small surly kid appeared. He was a short one with wild, unkempt dark hair. His brown eyes was hard and he gave the appearance of being stubborn as he opened the door. However, all the guts he displayed while opening the door disappeared the moment he laid eyes on Cain.

"I-I-I don't need you people!" he stuttered out bravely, marching up to Cain, "I don't want to be adopted!"

Cain looked down at Kiyoshi. "We're not adopting you," he said unemotionally.

"Brother! Explain it to him properly." Setsu scolded Cain. After a long pause, he took the opportunity to use his puppy-dog eyes on her and she gave up, taking the responsibility of explaining.

"We're not adopting you. We're taking you in as a "little brother" for a short time," Kyoko clarified, "until New Years."

Kiyoshi looked perplexed, apparently over his fear of Cain, "So... you guys will be my siblings... for a short while."

Setsu nodded and they waited a bit, watching his astounded expression.

"Let's go," Cain finally said

"Huh? Go where?" Kiyoshi asked, waking up from his stupor.

"Home."

* * *

I'll just be replying to those people registered as guests here.

Kaname: Thank you so much for pointing out the weird chapter name. I fixed it :)


	4. Getting Shocked (And Sick)

Oh god. Did it get too sweet? . I just think they're too adorable. Hope they're still in character. D: Oh my god. This is the most I've ever written. XD

Merry Christmas. Have a safe one, everyone!

As always, everyone except for Kiyoshi belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

"Th-This isn't just a house! It's a mansion!" Kiyoshi cried out, shocked beyond belief. His eyes could've been described as "wide as saucers" as he just stood still in front of the door. Cain helpfully got him through the door, opening the door and promptly shoving Kiyoshi in.

A terrified scream later, Cain nonchalantly walked through the door. Setsu sighed.

Cain spoke up. "My room is in between his and yours." Then, without waiting for a response, he brought all their stuff upstairs, minus Kiyoshi's.

After they were done unpacking, Setsu finally got a chance to set things straight and forcibly sat Cain and Kiyoshi down.

"Now, let's properly introduce ourselves, please," Setsu ground out. "Setsuka."

Cain looked over at Kiyoshi and then looked away, bored. "Cain."

Hackles rising, Kiyoshi glared at Cain and spit out, "Kiyoshi" while crossing his arms stubbornly.

Setsu seemed to reach a boiling point. She glared at both of them, her aura like Mio's. She curtly took both of their hands and dragged them out for a walk, muttering darkly all the while. Of course it wasn't enough to scare either of them into a temporary truce, not yet.

While they were both sulking and deep in thought, Setsu took the opportunity to drag them to the amusement park. By the time they noticed, it was too late.

Ka-Clack

"What. WHAT?!" Kiyoshi looked wildly around him, "Setsuka-san! Wait! Why am I on a roller coaster?! SETSUKA-SAN!"

Cain had a less extreme reaction, "Setsu..."

Setsu just smiled at them and turned to the person in charge of the roller coaster, "Don't worry. They love roller coasters. The longer you leave them on there, the better."

After a wave, she left and picked a nice spot to sit and wait for the two, all the while listening to the terrified screams with a calm and cool straight face. A few moments of screaming later, Kiyoshi staggered out, highly contrasting the calm and collected Cain.

"I don't feel..." Kiyoshi finally gave in to the nausea and grabbed the nearest trashcan, puking violently.  
Setsu winced and looked over to Cain, who also did not look that great either despite the appearance of his usual expression.

"Are you ok?" Setsu asked, a little concerned and a bit guilty.

"Ha." Still bent over the trashcan, Kiyoshi laughed at Cain, albeit, weakly and definitely unimpressively. "Serves you right."

Looking at the pitiful sight, Cain couldn't help but let out a snort. "C'mon brat. Let's get you cleaned up at home."

Yanking Kiyoshi's hands from the trash can, Cain took his hand and pulled him away. Instinctively, Kiyoshi took Setsu's hand with his open one. Startled, both Cain and Setsu stared openly at Kiyoshi.

Completely red and unable to look away from the ground, Kiyoshi managed to still retort, "I'm not a brat."

Suddenly Kiyoshi felt himself rising and a small "huh?" escaped as he found himself being put on Cain's shoulders.

Again walking toward the exit, Cain casually explained, "We'd never get home if you kept staring at the ground."

Kiyoshi flushed red again and looked down at Cain. "I'm not a kid," he said yet again and added, "I'm not thanking you either."

Cain smirked, "You're welcome, brat." He paused and added, "And get any redder than that you might just become redder than a tomato."

Finally comfortable after all this time, Kiyoshi gasped indignantly and playfully messed with Cain's hair. "I can't believe I get YOU for Christmas. Must be karma."

Setsu watched their banter lovingly and pulled on Cain's hand, "Merry Christmas, my two idiot brothers."

Cain cracked a smile while Kiyoshi laughed, almost falling off of Cain. Regaining his balance, Kiyoshi smiled sweetly at Setsu and Cain.

The now setting sun cast a majestic glow to everything. The family paused to watch it for a while, feeling oddly peaceful and together despite their initial differences.

Kiyoshi snuggled on top of Cain's head.

"Merry Christmas."


	5. Breakfast

XD Again, a short chapter. Sorry. I planned to write more but I got hit by a car and I always feel nauseous afterwards. Yes, I'm a walking disaster. No, I'm fine. :) Hope you enjoy.

Only Kiyoshi belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to the creator of Skip Beat

* * *

The smell of Setsu's cooking woke Kiyoshi up as the boy slowly uncurled from his curled up sleeping position. He stretched slowly and yawned. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room, still amazed that it was his own personal room.

He tried not to think about the time limit and having to go back to the orphanage. Already, he was almost unwilling to go back. Shaking off the thoughts, he changed into some old jeans and a t-shirt.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, he greeted, "Morning, Setsu," changing his terms of address after Setsu had lectured him about being less formal to her, his sister. He smiled fondly at the memory and pulled up a chair. Already, he was forgetting to act bratty and annoyed, at least towards Setsu.

"Morning Kiyoshi," Setsu answered, cooking some eggs and bacon and other breakfast items, "What would you like to have?"

"Eggs and bacon would be nice," Kiyoshi answered.

"And same for me," Cain called out as he pulled out a chair next to the boy. Kiyoshi giggled at his bed hair and Cain messed up the boy's hair in response. It started a mini war until Setsu bought the food. Kiyoshi began redirecting his attack to the food while Cain just poked at it uninterestedly.

"You should follow Kiyoshi's example," Setsu reprimanded Cain.

Kiyoshi stuck out his tongue cheekily and grinned.

Cain looked pitifully at Setsu, "I'm supposed to eat as if it's the last meal I'll ever have?"

Kiyoshi almost choked on his food, on the verge of spitting it out. Before he could retort, Setsu gave up, reached over and forked a piece of egg into Cain's mouth. Taking his hand, she handed him the fork. Ignoring the puppy dog looks Cain kept giving her, she ate her breakfast.

They finally ate in peace and quiet though Kiyoshi looked somewhat put out that he couldn't respond to Cain's jab.

"Where are we going today?" Kiyoshi wondered as he forked in yet another piece of bacon.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to go shopping," Setsu pointed at his clothes, "to go get you new clothes."

"Why?" Kiyoshi looked puzzled as he looked down at his clothes, deeming that they looked perfectly fine.

"You'll find out," Cain answered, though Kiyoshi was unsure what that meant for him. He felt a sudden chill and he fervently hoped that he'd survive the next day.

* * *

Kaname: Yea, you're right. She was reminded of it. Her childhood is rather dark, like Kiyoshi's. Thank you for the compliment :)

Anonymous: LOL :D Thank you for reading and reviewing. I don't think I've ever been thanked for writing before.


	6. Are We There Yet?

Ahahaha... I know. I wasn't very on top of things for this chapter. My apologies. I don't think it's been a month yet so... forgive me? Less of the funnies but I needed this chapter to establish a few things to Kiyoshi before continuing on.

For a picture of Kiyoshi's new outfit (he's a chibi though) answer these questions. Where did Cain bring Kiyoshi? Who was the man he was referring to? Don't worry. I'm just curious if anyone can guess. :D I'll post a link after about a week. /01guwnx37sxn

As always, I only own Kiyoshi. Everyone else belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

-PiKairi

* * *

Soon, Kiyoshi was outfitted in stylish dark black pants and black jacket like Cain and Setsu. However, unlike the customary all-black Cain and Setsu usually wore, Kiyoshi chose a white t-shirt and his jacket was also brown. Cain looked him over and purchased the clothes without a thought to the price.

Lunch rolled around and they decided to go home to grab a bite before leaving again. In the car, Kiyoshi fidgeted around and looked outside frequently, trying to determine where they were going. He resisted from asking the typical, "Are we there yet?" too often but of course, in actuality, he couldn't resist and asked the question quite a few times. It got to the point where at the next red light, Cain actually turned around and gave Kiyoshi a start before the kid sheepishly shut his mouth and sunk a little into the chair.

Cain sighed, ruffling his hair a little as he turned back towards the wheel and Kyoko started as she saw a small resigned smile on his face. Turning to face outside, even Setsu sported a small smile of her own.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Kiyoshi was able to see their reflections in the mirrors and he looked quizzical for a second before deciding he liked them with smiles. They rode in comfortable silence, with Kiyoshi accidentally falling asleep, until they reached their destination.

Kiyoshi looked at the building curiously before Cain and Setsu ushered him in. He looked at the high ceilings, wires and lights, amazed, before noticing everyone's stares. Looking up at Cain and Setsu for guidance, he saw them looking forward confidently, as if no one was there at all. With a determined frown, he attempted to do the same as they walked on. One person, he noticed, caught Cain's attention. Everything else about him seemed styled simply, from his hoodie to his baggy pants and his necklace. However, he seemed to have a dislike for Cain, judging by the scowl he currently had on his face. Kiyoshi tried to shrug it off and turned back to Setsu. She seemed to smile at him before opening the door to yet another room.

"Ah. Kiyoshi. Brother has to change." she said, steering Kiyoshi to the chair, "And one more thing, when we're out there, we'll be acting a little different."

"I dont-"

"Don't worry. You'll see." Setsu assured him just as Cain walked in. Kiyoshi completely froze, jaw wide open for a few seconds.

"A-Are you going to murder the whole city with that look?" Kiyoshi asked eyes wide.

Kyoko tried not to laugh out loud and outwardly looked disparagingly at Cain instead.

"See, Brother? This is what happens when you don't explain properly," Setsu scolded.

"Yes. Yes." Cain said, unapologetically.

With that, Cain opened the door. Pausing a little, he turned back to Setsu and Kiyoshi. "Do you want to see?"

Reminiscent of Kyoko's own challenging smile, Kiyoshi's smile was no less confident, as if Cain challenged him.

"Why not?"


	7. Meeting the Fearless Neighbor

Sorry for taking forever on this update. It's done now and now, Kyoko and Ren have a bit of maneuvering to do to answer Kiyoshi's question! XD I seriously can't wait to post the next chapter! Stay tuned and thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's. Skip Beat characters belong to Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

Kiyoshi stood there, dazed, as he watched Cain, no BJ, dismantle all his enemies. It was as if Cain was a different person, the actual BJ, and Kiyoshi was amazed at the transformation. Sweat poured off of everyone while BJ calmly took them down one by to him, Kyoko watched as he stood there, open-mouthed at BJ and suddenly, Setsu decided to pinch his cheeks.

"Seettsssuu..." Kiyoshi tried to say while his cheeks were being stretched, "Whhattt's wrronngg?"

Setsu looked at him with a very concentrated expression while continuing to pinch him. She turned around to find Murasame, the person Kiyoshi was staring at before. She smoothly let go and turned to fully face Murasame. Kiyoshi pouted and rubbed his red cheeks. Murasame looked at Kiyoshi and then back at Setsu. "Do you pick your siblings randomly or something? Besides the way they dress, they look nothing like you!"

Once again, Murasame seemed to be picking a fight. With whom, this time, Setsu couldn't figure out.

"How many siblings does he have anyways?" He grumbled to himself.

While Murasame seemed busy thinking or in actuality, muttering nonsensical things, Kiyoshi curiously asked Setsu who he was. With a completely cool face as she criticized him, she said, "He's a person who is very weird, likes to praise people while insulting them and seems to enjoy picking fights with Brother." Setsu left Murasame with that line and a smile before following Cain back to the dressing room. While walking back with Cain and Setsu, Kiyoshi watched curiously as Murasame seemed to turn red with either anger or embarrassment. Shrugging it off, Kiyoshi got ready for his own role.

"What does it take to be an actor?" Kiyoshi was almost bouncing in excitement afterwards in the car.

Kyoko suppressed her urge to smile and briefly wondered if Ren, too, was trying hard not to show his happiness at Kiyoshi's quick acceptance of "Cain's" murderous role and his own passion in acting. Glancing over, she found Cain the same as always, cool and collected as he drove. Setsu pouted they got home, before Setsu could start dinner, there was a knock on the door. Curious to who could be knocking on their door so late, Cain and Kiyoshi stood around as Setsu opened the door.

Hello!" greeted the small blonde girl outside the door, cheerfully, "I'm Kayo!" She pointed to the house across from theirs. "I'm your next door neighbor!"

She was all smiles as she turned back to them. Kiyoshi admired her bravery as she stood there without a trace of fear and he briefly wondered what it took to scare her. Crazy gangster-like neighbors obviously didn't scare her. As Kiyoshi fell into silence, way too absorbed in his contemplations, Kayo had already moved over to his side. Cain and Setsu just watched as the little girl stared Kiyoshi down. Then, too impatient, she poked him. Kiyoshi made a hilariously startled sound as he quickly turned around to face her. She smiled innocently and gave a small, friendly wave. Kiyoshi huffed, "My name's Kiyoshi. And those two there are my siblings, Cain and Setsu" Kiyoshi paused, unsure if he should clarify. However, neither Cain nor Setsu seemed to have any problems with it so he too stayed silent.

Cain looked enigmatic as always as Kyoko looked over at him. "Isn't it too dangerous for you to be outside so late?" Setsu inquired coolly, as she leaned on the door. Despite her outer uncaring attitude, Kayo smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you for your concern!" She paused, "I'm pretty sure my parents are ok with it!"

Setsu, Cain and Kiyoshi all froze. The suspicious pause and the unsure undertone made them all nervous inside, especially with her very concerned expression that followed. Before they could say anything, she seemed to make up her mind.

"Sorry for bothering! I forgot that I didn't make my parents dinner yet!" She made an embarrassed face. "I knew I forgot something. I was going to bring food over."

"Ah. Thank-." Kyoko automatically thanked her and suddenly stopped, realizing her mistake. Kayo looked at her curiously and then smiled charmingly.

"May I come tomorrow?"

It was almost impossible to refuse her request. The little girl seemed so eager to come back. Resigned, Setsu looked over to Cain, as if hoping he would be the one to refuse. Surprisingly, Kiyoshi skipped the quick question answer session and gallantly offered to walk her home the short distance. However, the night was chilly and Kiyoshi somewhat regretted his rashness. He didn't think to bring a sweatshirt and he was already slightly shivering.

"By the way," Kayo spoke up, perhaps to get his mind off of the cold, "where are your parents?"

Though he knew it wasn't supposed to offend him, he still paused and looked down, expression dark. Not hearing a response, she turned back and seeing his dark expression, she became flustered.

"I-It's ok! Y-You have your brother and sister!"

A question suddenly popped into his mind and like all kids, he forgot all about his brief episode of depression. "That's right..." he mumbled in wonder, too quiet for her to hear. "If so, then who are their parents?"After a few more moments of mumbling, he finally looked up again at her, looking completely confused.

"My brother's and sister's mom and dad are my mom and dad, right?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Yes..." Kayo had no clue where he was going with it.

He looked back at Kayo and smiled happily as if he completely understood the whole situation, "I kept thinking that they were my_** parents**_!"

"... You thought... your siblings... were your parents?" Kayo asked hesitantly, trying to piece his thought process together.

He didn't answer her and only hurriedly walked her home. Rushing back, he slammed open the door, startling the two inside.

"HOLD ON! WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS?!"


End file.
